


Train Suplex Nation

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: A short dialogue about an AU where the game is a DnD session and they are at the end of the phantom train.





	Train Suplex Nation

Kefka: so you three reach the engineer’s room. you see a three levers and phantom train’s panel with a lot of complicated buttons.

Sabin: I punch the levers!

Kefka: No, look, this is a puzzle, you cant solve it with punching try being creative.

Sabin: Hmm…

Cyan: I’m sorry to say this but Shadow is literally sleeping there.

Kefka: Hey Shadow, now you funny bag of farts’n fucks, wake up and help with the puzzle, you can even fight the boss after that! It’s a surprise you all would never expect.

Shadow: …what? You guys are still doing this? What time is it? Shit! Sorry pals i gotta go!

Kefka: What? No! you can’t simply leave mid quest, this campaign is enough chaotic as it is!

Shadow: Yeah i really gotta go, my bad, tips fedora.

Cyan: Did you just said “tips fedora” out loud? What in the fuck?

Kefka: Ok ok! Now, you two got a puzzle at hand, solve it!

Cyan: We are in just two and we still have a boss to fight, can’t you give us one of these ghost boys to help us?

Kefka: No, it would be incoherent with the story.

Sabin: Hey, i got the solution to the puzzle! I push the first lever 69 times! wow i’m a genius.

Kefka: Absolutely not.

Sabin: Then 420 times?

Kefka: fuck you and your human flesh.

Cyan: Hey, what about this, i try to tell to these levers about my tragic background that you pushed into me! maybe they will give away after that.

Kefka: NO!, look just do a perception check ok?

Sabin: I got 3.

Cyan: 7.

Kefka: Ugh, anyway you notice a little paper in panel! and it says “To stop the train, shut the first and third pressure vaults, then throw the switch located at the smokestack”

Sabin: Dude, you just give up on the puzzle.

Kefka: Yeah, cause you guys are just so slow!

Cyan: We do that.

Kefka: And you hear the loud, smoky voice of no other but the phantom train itself: So! You are the ones that have been slowing me down!

Kefka: and you are fighting the train.

Cyan: We are fighting a train? How is that even possible?

Kefka: Just use your imagination! Now what are your actions?

Cyan: I channel my energy and do a Fang attack at him.

Sabin: I SUPLEX THE TRAIN!

Kefka: NO! Fuck you!

Sabin: No! i’m rolling for it! 18! I totally get this train to suplex nation!

Kefka: Please, this is not happening.

Cyan: This is amazing.


End file.
